Two Cats in the Hospital Wing
by athenax123
Summary: Hermione Granger is in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts after swallowing some dodgy Polyjuice Potion. Now resembling a cat, she must explain to Madam Pomfrey why this has happened, without giving away her true intentions. This fic is a one-shot; I hope you like it! :)


Hermione Granger sat in the hospital wing, her head propped up on a few pillows as she stared directly into a copy of The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2. The chandelier tinkled above her bed and her eyes darted rapidly back and forth over the pages, as she tried to memorise for her upcoming exams that were to take place at the end of that prospective year. She reached up to scratch her head and then felt the soft fur underneath her fingertips. Letting out a slight groan, she thought back to a few hours ago, when she still had her normal face. The taste of the Polyjuice Potion was still in her mouth and it made her gag slightly. The way Ron laughed at her made her clench her fists in slight rage; he was always poking fun at her. At least Harry didn't make such a massive deal out of it.

"Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey, bustling over to Hermione with a potion bottle in one hand and her wand in another, "How did you manage to turn your face into that of a feline?"

"I..." stammered Hermione, obviously lost for words. None of the textbooks in the world could help her formulate a response to Madam Pomfrey's question.

"Well, Miss Granger?" asked Madam Pomfrey, setting down the potion bottle on the table next to the bed, "Did you think having the face of a cat would help you to study better at nighttime?"

Hermione felt her face turn a deep crimson. Thankfully, it would not have been visible due to the dense fur that covered her face.

"I remembered Professor McGonagall's demonstration last year." said Hermione, thinking back to their first lesson about Transfiguration, "She turned herself into a cat."

"And you figured that you'd try to do the same?" guessed Madam Pomfrey, placing her hands on her hips, "Well you did get the face, I'll give you that, dear."

"I..T-Thank you." mumbled Hermione, "How long do you think it will take to get my face back to normal?"

"A few days and nights here should do the trick." said Madam Pomfrey, pouring a spoonful of the medicine into a spoon, "Now open wide."

"A few days and nights?!" exclaimed Hermione, her voice echoing through the room, as she wrung her hands in despair, "How am I going to study?!"

"I'm sure you'll manage." said Madam Pomfrey, calmly placing the medicine in Hermione's mouth, "You are a smart girl wi-"

She stopped mid-sentence as her eyes flicked up to meet Hermione's beady green ones that reflected the light.

"One thing, Miss Granger." said Madam Pomfrey, smiling, "Why did you feel the need to turn yourself into a cat?"

"It...looked cool." murmured Hermione, at a complete loss for what to say.

"Cool?" said Madam Pomfrey, incredulously, "Need I remind you, dear, you are studying in the magic world after all! This could have gone horribly wrong!"

"I know...I..."

"And where did you find out how to do this?" asked Madam Pomfrey, her expression mellowing slowly.

"In the library." whispered Hermione, desperately wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.

"But you are a second year, aren't you?" asked Madam Pomfrey, beginning to get slightly suspicious, "Aren't those types of books in the restricted section?"

Hermione felt completely helpless now. She was about to break down and confess concocting the Polyjuice Potion to Madam Pomfrey, when Professor McGonagall walked in, her robes flying out behind her and glasses balancing precariously on her thin nose. She looked around the room and saw Hermione alone with Madam Pomfrey eyeing her like an eagle.

"Miss Granger!" exclaimed McGonagall, "What have you done?"

"Professor..." stammered Hermione, her eyes sparkling with tears, "I didn't mean to do this-"

"I know, Miss Granger." said McGonagall, kindly, "These things happen."

"You're willing to let it go, just like that?" said Madam Pomfrey, slightly startled, "But-"

"I'm sure whatever Miss Granger was doing has perfectly justifiable actions." said McGonagall, giving Madam Pomfrey a slightly stern look, "Nonetheless, I shall take ten points from Gryffindor to stop you doing this again, Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall." mumbled Hermione, glumly. She was relieved that McGonagall did not ask too many questions.

"Am I to assume that you were doing research on Animagi and Transfiguration, then?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione in slight truth, for she had been looking at those whilst hunting for Moste Potente Potions.

"Want me to give you a brief history on Animagi?" asked McGonagall, smiling at Hermione.

"That would be wonderful, Professor!" said Hermione, nodding vigorously and letting out an excited 'meow' in the process.

"I'll leave you now." said Madam Pomfrey, smiling, "And don't go chasing after the small mice around here during the night, Miss Granger!"

She gave Hermione a small wink before leaving.

Oh yes.

Being a cat really did suck.

* * *

 _Do leave reviews; I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
